The Memories of Silver Necklace
by Pensil Awesome
Summary: -JeanMarco Fanfiction. "Kalung ini akan menghubungkan kita, meski kita tidak bersama lagi… Jean…" Warn: little bit AU and Sho-ai, OOC, etc. Hasil penggalauan di kala insom, mind to read and review? Cover isn't mine :)


**A/N: **ummm… hai…. : ) Sepertinya aku masih sangat baru disini XD yaaa… ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom ini XD dan ini fic terpendek dan tercepat yang pernah saya buat XD /bangga /ditendang Maaf kalau ficnya gak sebagus punya para senpai disini ^^ Btw, ini murni imajinasi sih, mana mungkin duo sejoli pake kalung ufuuu XD oke, **Happy Reading** XD

.

.

_**"Kalung ini akan menghubungkan kita, meski kita tidak bersama lagi… Jean…"**_

.

"MARCOOOOO-"

Dan jeritan pilu itupun terdengar hingga dinding kamar itu… dan perlahan hilang bersama hembusan angin yang berhembus dari kaca yang jendela kamar asrama yang telah terbuka. Terdengar hembusan napas tak beraturan keluar dari pria bersurai pirang kecoklatan tersebut. Seakan mimpi buruk tengah mengejarnya tiada ujung. Mimpi buruk sarat akan trauma dan jerat ketakutan masih menghantuinya. Jean melirik jam yang terpampang manis di atas dinding kamar asramanya. 'Jam 2 pagi?' gumamnya pelan. Lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, dan sialnya…

Dari sekian banyak memori yang ada di otaknya, mengapa ia harus terbawa kedalam memori itu… Memori yang ingin tak diingatnya lagi—seumur hidupnya.

.

.

Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) Fanfiction

The Memories of Silver Necklace—that presented by Pensil Awesome

Discleamer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama. Saya buat fic ini buat pelampiasan insom kok u_u

Warning: OOC, a little bit of AU things, plotless, little bit angst!JeanMarco, alus loncat sana-sini, dan segala keabalan lainnya /dor If you don't like, please click back button, the flame isn't solving the problem bro XD

_Italic_= Flasback

Enjoy!

.

.

"_Apa kau mengenal mayat tersebut,. Agar kami dapat menevakuasinya" tanya seorang petugas evakuasi yang ada di hadapan Jean. _

_Jean menegukkan ludahnya sejenak. Lalu mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang tak ingin ia ucapkan… "Anggota Training Corpa angkatan 104—pemimpin pasukan 19—" terdiam sejenak, lalu menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. "—Marco Bodt."_

_Dan kemudian petugas evakuasi tersebut menuliskan sesuatu dalam papan catatan miliknya._

_ Jean tak percaya apa yang telah dilihatnya. 'Ini… Mustahil—' Sungguh, siapapun bangunkan dia, dengan cara yang sesadis apapun ia rela… Asal—ia dapat terbangun dan menganggap ini hanyalah delusi belaka. _

—_**Sayang ini bukan delusi. Inilah kenyataan, Jean… **_

_ Pemandangan jasad seorang sahabat—tidak melainkan orang yang ia cintai diam-diam melebihi seorang Mikasa Ackerman. Dengan bagian tubuh yang hanya tinggal setengah—setengah utuh saja cukup membuat dinding emosinya pecah begitu saja. _

_ Ia tetap berjalan kearah jasad sang sahabat. Memandanginya penuh pilu… Hingga Jean menyadari satu hal… Tergantung sebuah kalung perak berbandulkan sebuah cincin perak masih tergantung di lehernya. _

—_**kalung yang menyimpan kenangan tentang mereka berdua… **_

.

.

_(7 tahun yang lalu)_

_ Kala itu Jean yang sedang tiduran di beralaskan padang rumput yang masih hijau, memandangi keindahan langit biru dengan pandangan bosan. Yah, kala itu dinding yang melindungi mereka dari ancaman Titan-titan yang berkeliaran masih berdiri dengan kokohnya. Sungguh, hanya kedamaian dan sedikit rasa jenuh yang Jean rasakan. Hingga…_

"_JEAAAANNNNN—" Terdengarlah teriakan penuh keceriaan yang berasal dari seorang anak dari kejauhan. Anak bersurai kehitaman, mempunyai poni belah tengah serta mempunyai beberapa bintik-bintik kecil di sekitar wajahnya berlari menghampiri Jean._

"_Jean! Lihat apa yang barusan kubawa." ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan senyuman malaikatnya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan dua buah rantai kalung perak berbandulkan sebuah cincin di masing-masing rantainya. Lalu menyerahkan menggantungkan salah satu dari kalung tersebut ke leher Jean. _

"_O-oi… Marco, apa yang kau pasang oi…." protes Jean yang hanya ditanggapi oleh senyuman Marco. _

"_Ayahku memberikan ini padaku tadi… Karena ada dua buah, maka kukasihkan satu padamu. Agar kita bisa terus teringat satu sama lainnya. Penghubung antar dua sahabat—" kemudian Marco melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. __**"Kalung ini akan menghubungkan kita, meski kita tidak bersama lagi… Jean…" **__lanjutnya dengan rona kegembiraan di wajahnya._

_Jean hanya diam mendengar penjelasan Marco—speechless. Tak menyangka sahabatnya bisa mengeluarkan kalimat yang membuatnya terdiam seperti ini. Lalu Jean menjulurkan kelingking kanannya dihadapan Marco. "Ya sudahlah. Kalau gitu berjanjilah padaku, kita akan selalu bersama" sahutnya cuek. _

_Dan Marco mengaitkan kelingking kanannya dengan kelingking Jean. Dan hari itu, sebuat janji mengikat sepasang sahabat itu…_

.

_Jean tertegun mengingat janji itu… _

_ Janji 7 tahun yang lalu bersama Marco, bahkan membuat mereka masuk ke Training Corps bersama. Dan Marco dengan setia selalu mendampingi Jean dan menemaninya dalam keadaan sesulit apapun. Setidaknya hingga hari ini…_

_ Takdir yang telah memutuskan janji yang mereka buat dengan kejamnya. Memutus ikatan mereka di dunia dengan mengambil salah satu diantara mereka. _

_ Segera, Jean mengambil kalung perak tersebut dari leher sang jasad. Lalu segera dikantongkan kalung tersebut ke dalam saku jaketnya. Berusaha menahan emosinya agar tak runtuh melihat jasad Marco, dan mengingat kenangan yang telah mereka lakukan selama ini. _

_ Kemudian Jean berbalik arah, berlari kemanapun yang ia bisa, untuk melampiaskan semua kesedihan yang menumpuk di hatinya… Jerit pilu setelah kehilangan orang yang ia cintai untuk selamanya. Berlari bersama dua kalung perak, salah satunya telah berlumuran oleh cairan merah dan pekat di salah satu bandulnya._

_**—Selamat tinggal, Marco—terima kasih selama ini kau terus menemaniku**_

.

.

Jean terhenyak. Rasanya otaknya sudah tak sanggup menahan kenangan tersebut. Katakanlah ia melankolis pun ia tak peduli. Yang hanya ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah Marco. Marco-nya seseorang. Kini ia menatap kearah jendela kamarnya, menatap kearah bulan yang sedang menerangi langit malam.

Ia menatap bulan, menyampaikan seuntai kalimat yang takkan pernah tersampaikan…

**Kalung perak ini akan selalu terukir kenangan kita**

**Kenanganmu dan kenanganmu**

** Meski kita sudah tak bersama dan dipisahkan oleh takdir**

**Namun jiwamu takkan pernah terpisah denganku, kita akan selalu bersama**

**Marco….**

**. **

**.**

**-FIN-**

**.**

**A/N: **AMPUUUUUNNNNNNNN XD maaf ya kalau fic perdana saya di fandom ini sangat mengecewakannn DX Maaf kalau Jean dan Marco nya OOC sangat orz… demi alur cerita sih .-. Ini produk insom saya yang dikerjain cuma 2 jam—kalo gak diitung waktu molor sama sahurnya…. Berawal dari saya yang koar-koar di TL tentang plotbunny marjan angst, dan **Mochiyo-sama **dengan elitnya minta saya nulis orz…. Btw, desain kalungnya Jean sama Marco itu sedikit banyak terinspirasi dari kalungnya Kagami dari kurobas ^^ /ketawanista

Sejujurnya ini hasil saya insom dan berusaha move-on pasca nonton The Conjuring pas tengah malem di bioskop sebelah hotel orz… sumpah saya sedikit ada trauma nonton film itu… Filmnya serem menurut saya DX

Fic ini didedikasikan buat ** babikukus** dan kak ** shinngates** di twitter XD maaf kalo abal dan cacad XD juga buat JeanMarco Shippers di SnK indo XD pokoknya SALAM KENAL BUAT KALIANNNN XD MOHON BANTUANNYA /haggu

Last, sudikah anda meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk member konkrit dan review untu fanfic abal ini ;;;;_;;; Arigatou (_ _) /bows

**-Pensil Awesome-**


End file.
